Untilted until Klou thinks up a title XD
by TheYaoiNinjas
Summary: OCs - [KeriTaka] Taka gets sick, and Keri's sent by Yasui to go check up on him. He ends up learning a lot more about Taka, both inside and out...


**Untitled**

By: Klou and Yuka

**Rating: **R for OMGBADWORDS and citrusy scenes :D

**Main Characters: **Keri, Taka

**Side Characters: **Sari, Kyatto, mention of Yasui

**Note:** Bold Text is Klou's, unbolded is Yuka's. Formatting left alone because I'm lazy and it looks fun that way. XD

**-**

**Keri walked down the dusty, sandy road towards Taka's residence - unsure of where it was exactly, or what it was like. Yasui scribbled bad directions on a piece of BLACK scarf, which made it all the more illegible. He shook his head, and continued walking.**

**He stopped in front of an orphanage. "What the hell...?" he muttered under his breath, tilting his head to look down on the piece of scarf, only for it to flutter off in the wind. Back to Yasui, he presumed.**

**"If this isn't the place..." he growled, knocking on the door.**

The door swung open. But as Keri looked onward, he couldn't see anyone. A moment's silence passed, before someone cleared their throat.

"Hello Mr. Kitty-Cat!" piped up a little girl with pigtails, who was instantly swarmed by a group of about seven other little brats around the age of 4 to 7, all curious about who was at the door.

**Keri blinked. "Wh... Uh... Hello." he replied, slightly confused.**

A woman of about fifty made her way over to the door, a baby in one arm and a kid hanging off of her leg. She raised an eyebrow at the boy, "My, you're a bit young to be adopting... or are you here for another reason?"

_**'Hello Mr. Kitty-Cat, come to catch some prey?'**_

**"I'm... wondering if this is Taka-kun's residence..." he said, scractching the back of his neck innocently. 'Shut up, Kyatto..'**

Squeals came from the group of kids, "Taka-kun!" "Taka-chan!" "Taka-san!" "That bastard won't play with me anymore!"

The woman batted one of the children across the head, "What did I say about using that kind of language? Go see daddy."

"F'cking bitch..." the kid sulked off, children gasping and whispering that he used bad words.

Coughing, the woman shooed off the other kids before turning to Keri, "I thought Uejini-kun was out today... being a ninja or whatnot."

**Keri chuckled at the swearing one. "Cute kid." he mumbled. "No, he wasn't. I'm on his team, and I was sent to see if he was okay..." he trailed off.**

A squeal came from near by, "Ninja! Ninja!"

The woman sighed, "Well, I haven't seen him... I /rarely/ see him, actually. Not even at dinner times..." trailing off, she looked back up at Keri, "Well, if he's in this house, he'll be in his room... I'd show you up there but I got to keep an eye on the kids. It's on the top floor, end of the hall. Should be easy enough to find."

**Keri nodded, and made his way up the stairs. "Thanks." he said, to the woman, but waving to all the kids.**

**He set his eyes on the door, and silently crept up to it. He tapped on the door lightly, and leaned his ear against it, wondering what was up with Taka.**

"NINJAAAAA" came a war-cry, and suddenly Keri was pinned to the floor by ten new childlike faces.

"Teach us teach us! Play ninja with us! Yaaaay!"

**"Ah... Um..." Keri blinked, slightly confused again. "Maybe later... I need to see Taka-kun right now..." he trailed off, attempting to get up off the floor.**

"OOOH, Taka-kun!" One girl squealed, "We got married!"

**Keri was a lot more confused now. "What?" he asked, staring at the little girl. "Aren't you a little... Oh.. Idunno... Young to be married...?"**

The girl shook her head, "No! It was so fun! We got Taka-kun into a big white dress It was so PRETTY Waiiii"

One boy piped up, "That was gross! We were playing cinderella!"

"No, it was snow white!"

"I thought it was sailor moon!"

"SAILOR MOON? What about pokemo-"

The group of kids suddenly launched into a debate about which play they were preforming which Taka had to wear a dress in, and they quickly forgot about Keri.

**Keri laughed, as a mental image of Taka in a white dress sprang into his mind. "I used to watch Sailor Moon..."**

Some of the girls squealed, "REALLY? 3 Play with us! Pleaaaaaaaaseeeee"

**Keri smirked, mind coming up with a few plans to avoid that. "Um... I would, but I really need to see Taka-kun right now," he said, getting up off the floor.**

"Fine! Come on, lets play beyblade again!" and the group marched off towards... somewhere.

**Keri turned back towards the door, and knocked again. "Taka-kun?"**

A girl ripped the door open, "TAKA! That bastard stole my magazines again! The ones with Shiro in it! That fu- oh, hello there. 3"

**"Uh..." Keri stared blankly. "Is... Taka-kun...?" all the more confused, his mind raced, trying to form conclusions of what the hell was going on.**

**'Taka has a girlfriend? Uh... Bastard... no... an Ex? But... in Taka's room? ...!'**

The girl growled, "That bastard... if you see him, tell him to give me back my friggin magazines. I had to get the imported from KONOHA... jesus..."

Pausing, she realised Keri looked a bit lost, "Oh, wait, you're looking for Taka? His room is upstairs. But I doubt he's in. Can't tell since he's always silent in there anyway, save for the TV sometimes."

**Keri nodded slowly, then turned on his heel and started walking down the hall again, completely lost. "Three story building..."**

Soon enough another staircase appeared on Keri's right. It led upstairs, where there were only two rooms- one's door was open, showing the room was empty. The other was closed.

**"This doesn't take a genius." Keri muttered, going up the stairs and knocking on the closed door.**

**He /always/ knocked... if he didn't in the harem, he could be walking in on something he did /not/ want to see, like that time when he was five...**

**Keri shuddered, waiting for an answer from the other side of the door.**

No reply came- it was silent, save for a few faint squeals from downstairs.

**Keri knocked louder. "T... Taka-kun? Are you alright?"**

Taka stiffened- was that KERI? He swore under his breath- how the hell did Keri know where he lived? He rolled onto his side, bare back now facing the door as he hoped that maybe Keri'd go away if he didn't reply.

**"Fuck..." he swore silently, wondering if he had gotten the wrong room again. He doubled back to check out the empty room, but on first glance, no-one was there. "Taka-kun..." he knocked on the door again. "If you skipped today, Yasui-sensei's going to be very angry with you, you know."**

**He paused to wonder if Taka was even in there, but didn't have the nerve to open the door.**

Taka rolled his eyes. Yeah, as if /yasui/ could get angry with /anyone/... unlikely. And besides, he didn't care either way. He half turned, glancing at the door... still closed. Turning back, he looked back out the window, wondering if Keri was going to give up any time soon.

**Keri decided to fish for information - in /his/ way. He sniffed the air; this floor smelled of Taka, so he had some trouble differentiating the smells. "You're ill." he stated. "You're... wounded?" he wondered out loud, smelling the scent of blood faintly in the air. "You're on painkillers...?" and that of some form of drug. He didn't know how he knew the differences of drugs, but he had heard murmurs among the harem...**

**"Taka, I know you're there. What's wrong?"**

Taka swore again, this time a bit louder, and he sat up sending a half-hearted glare at the door.

**"Oh wait..." Keri muttered, "That's Saki's blood..." he remembered biting Saki's leg and Taka bandaging it. "Nevermind."**

**He smirked when his ears picked up the swearing. "You know what one of the little ones called me? Mr. Kitty-Cat." he chuckled, changing the subject. "Children are funny things, ne, Taka-kun?"**

"They're hell's spawn," it slipped out before Taka could even think- and as soon as it did he swore again, smacking his forehead- which resulted in his headache coming back, and he plonked back down against the bed, groaning.

**Keri laughed. "Well, right now, they seem to be more fun than you. I think I'm going to go play Sailor Moon..." he bit his lip when the mental image of Taka in a dress sprang to mind again. The groan just made his gigglefit worse.**

"Yeah, well my invisible friend is a lot more fun than you, Keri," no suffix, as usual, "Go have fun getting forced into skirts- then again, knowing you, you'll probably change into them willingly..."

So much for being ill making him less grumpy...

**Keri's mood went black. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" he growled, turning back towards the door.**

Taka would have retorted, telling him exactly what he meant, but another wave of his headache hit him, and he curled up under the sheet, shivering. Jeez, he didn't need this, "Just... go away Keri."

**Keri, instead, devised a plan. "Henge no jutsu..." he muttered, making the seal. He transformed into...**

**Tuxedo Mask, rose in his mouth and all.**

**Smirking, he opened the door to Taka's room, and closed it behind him. **

Taka swore, sitting up quickly despite the pain, "I told you to fu-...you CREEP."

**But, he still had his facial features and long blue hair...**

**Keri snickered, handing the rose to Taka. "I'm not a creep. Just highly amused right now."**

Taka turned away, ignoring the rose, "I fail to see what's so amusing."

Well, Taka just happened to forget that he was naked, save for a pair of boxers and the thin blanket on his bed... ;;

**Keri's thumb pressed down on the flower, forcibly making it wilt. "Fine. Be that way."**

**And in a puff of smoke, Keri was his original self. He even took the liberty to check Taka out.**

Taka turned back, giving him a weak glare, "What do you want?" Although seeing that he had changed back to his normal self, his expression softened slightly.

**"I want..." Keri trailed off, eyes working their gaze down Taka as he said so. He couldn't finish his sentance, he was blushing so hard.**

Taka frowned at him, before flopping back down against the bed and rolling onto his side, back to Keri, "I might have all day but I don't intend on wasting it like this."

**Keri smirked, mind clear on what he wanted to do. "I want to know..." he said seductively, arm slinking it's way around Taka's bare waist, "what seems to be the problem..." he was looming over his team-mate, probably too close for comfort...**

Taka instinctively flinched away from Keri's touch- but he stopped halfway through. Keri was really warm. Not cold. And he was freezing- the window had been left open and he couldn't stand straight long enough to go close it, and on top of that his blanket was nearly classified as a sheet...

And his instinct reaction took a 180 degree turn as he instead moved back closer to Keri's arm, leeching the heat off of him.

**Keri blinked in surprise. "Now I REALLY know something's wrong..." he muttered, though smirking with glee. 'This is actually pretty delightful to take advantage of...'**

"Shut up," a whine tinged the edge of his words, "Could you close the window, please? It's freezing! Curtains too."

**Keri was smiling so widely, his fangs were showing. "Anything, Taka-kun..." he said, silently slinking over to the window and shutting both it and the curtains.**

**In another moment, he was laying beside Taka. "It's by birthday, you know." Keri said, still grinning.**

**In reality, Keri's birthday was unknown; they had found him on the street so they never knew. Michiko decided on Valentine's Day, as she was quite feminine about the whole 'love' thing. Keri didn't mind, as long as he had a birthday.**

Taka raised an eyebrow at him, "Really? I never knew."

Taka's birthday, too, was unknown. His parents never spoke to the gravekeeper long, so all he knew was his birthyear... Although assuming from some of his behaviour it could be guessed that he had a winter birthday. No one really knew or cared though.

**"Neither did I..." Keri trailed off, moving closer to the smaller boy.**

Taka blinked at him, "What do you mean? How could you not know your own birthday?"

**"If you ever see where I live, you'll know what I mean." Keri said with a chuckle, shaking his head from side to side.**

Taka shrugged, "Alright, whatever." It was then he noticed how close Keri was- but he never said anything, glad to be able to leech heat off of him.

**Keri smirked, and watched Taka. "So, what's wrong?" he asked again, loosening his ponytail to the same style, that of the Konoha jounin Neji.**

Taka looked off to the side, "Isn't it obvious? I'm sick."

**When he didn't get an answer, though, he wrapped his arm around Taka and brought the boy closer to him. "I'm going to do things to you until you tell me." he said, wondering if Taka would slip up - aw, damn.**

**"You don't look sick?" he blinked.**

Taka flushed red, but didn't pull away- he didn't have the strength nor did he fully want to, "I am. Headaches. Shivers. No runny nose or anything... I can't stand up too long or else I get dizzy and fall over. Low blood pressure, I guess."

**"Or maybe you just don't eat." he commented, laying a hand on Taka's stomach area. "Hmm?"**

Taka's face burned red with embarrassment, before snapping at the older boy, "Shut up! You don't know anything about it!" before promptly rolling over, back to Keri once again.

**Keri smirked. "My my my, Taka-kun..." he gloated. "I wonder why that is?" he pulled the smaller boy closer to him. "Maybe if you ate, you could build up an immune system. Or at least have the strength to fight back..." his collar jingled a bit, metal of the ring clashing with the metal of the symbol for the umpteenth time.**

Taka buried his face into his marked arms, unable to fight back as Keri pulled him close, "Shutupshutup! I /can't! Stop acting like you know me! You /DON'T/."

**"I want to." he said, running a hand through Taka's hair gently. "Inside and out..."**

Taka let out a deep breath, "No... you don't. I'm a horrible person. You don't want to know about me. I don't know why you waste your time..."

**"Yes, I do..." Keri whispered in his ear. "Tell my why you're horrible... tell me about yourself... I'd rather waste my time on you than on anyone else..." his hands worked their way around Taka's waist, dangerously low.**

Taka buried his face into Keri's chest, hiding it so he wouldn't see the tears that'd be forming at the edges of his eyes soon enough, "You don't... you don't... shut up Keri... I can't tell anyone... But so many people know, too... damnit..."

**"Why... do you... hate me?" Keri said, looking somewhat saddened.**

"I-" that froze Taka. That made him realise something important- when was the last time he truely hated his team-mate? He'd just developed this regular, grumpy additude towards him... but did it have any meaning anymore? At all?

"No... Keri-kun... I don't... I don't hate you..."

**"... Do you hate Saki?" Keri asked, hoping for a yes.**

Taka paused, "What does that have to do with anything?" He was confused by his question, and although he knew the answer he wasn't sure if he should answer.

**"Uh..." Keri tried to think up an answer. "It... doesn't?"**

"Right," a smirk fell onto Taka's face- hopefully they'd manged to change the subject.

**"Why won't you tell me what's REALLY wrong, then, Taka, if that doesn't have to do with anything..." he trailed off, trying to get an answer out of one of the questions.**

Taka sighed into his chest, "I told you... I'm sick."

**"No..." Keri's hand pawed at Taka's stomach again. "What's /really/ wrong..."**

"I..." Taka was quickly growing tired of Keri's persistent nagging- he didn't have the energy nor the patience, "I just can't eat much. It's as simple as that," it was half true, he figured, because it wasn't actually that simple...

**Keri sighed heavily, annoyed that he was this close to Taka but wasn't DOING anything about it... 'Maybe it's the fact that he's sick or something...' he thought. **

**'/No, my dear boy. You're waiting for the perfect opportunity to JUMP him. Gogogo/' his inner demon squealed.**

**'... You're a kinky yaoi fangirl, aren't you?'**

Taka looked off to the side, nervous in Keri's silence- maybe he suspected his words...

**'/Does it matter? I've been locked up in your mind in a harem for thirteen years. I'm lucky I'm not lesbian right about now. Gogogo./' she replied.**

**Keri growled. 'Shut up, you.'**

Taka let out a small sigh, closing his eyes. This silence that he was getting was so unnerving... He started to shift, intending on turning away from Keri again...

**Keri mentaly kicked himself for growling out loud, but was glad that the thinking was in his head. Keri had no idea what so say, but then Taka shifted...**

**"Oh, just fuck it."**

**Keri rolled Taka over towards him, and pressed his lips against the smaller boy's.**

Taka's eyes widened in shock- he should have expected this... this was /Keri, after all... but... wasn't he being different? Or maybe that wasn't the case...

Now being effectively pinned to the bed by the taller boy, he let out a gasp into Keri's mouth, and for some reason instinctively went to clutch at his shirt.

**Keri deepened the kiss, and slipped his tongue into Taka's mouth.**

**'/Thatta boy./'**

He let out a small moan- he wasn't really sure what Keri was doing, and it felt a bit strange, but it felt /good/. He couldn't stop himself from arching up against him, and testing Keri by giving him a shy lick with his own tongue.

**Keri smirked/finally/ getting a response from Taka. He traced a finger down his team mate's spine as the boy arched up, other hand moving to take out his ponytail**

Taka shivered as Keri ran his finger down his spine, which was strange because he wasn't cold anymore. Body flush against his, he was about to continue the kiss further before he realised what he was doing...

And immediately he broke away from him, covering his mouth, a blush covering nearly every inch of his face.

"My god! Keri! I'm so sorry!"

**Keri blinked, still somewhat on top of the boy. "Sorry for what?" He began to wonder why Taka pulled away... did he do something /wrong? What the hell did Taka contract, schizophrenia?**

**'/... aww./'**

"For... acting like that... Shit, you're going to get my cold now!"

**"I don't get sick. Never have." Keri stated, blankly.**

**'/All thanks to.../'**

"B-but... still..." No matter how hard he tried, Taka couldn't force the blush to go away..

**Keri sighed sadly and pulled away. 'So close...'**

**'/So very, very close... what's your problem? Keep trying:D/'**

Taka started to relax, no longer being hounded by Keri for the time being...

**Keri's face faulted upon realisation that, when he got home, the girls would break out the catnip again and torture him with it.**

**"Oh ..." he started, but shuddered; memories of the last time just... they were driving him NUTS!**

Taka looked up at Keri as he had his inner dillema about catnip... not that he knew. He didn't realise it at the time, but during the akward silence he had been slowly inching closer to Keri, and he was now pretty much flesh up against him, baskign in his warmth.

**Keri looked at Taka with pleading eyes. "Don't make me go home..."**

Taka raised an eyebrow at him confusedly, "eh?"

**'/aaanddd... drumroll, PLEASE.../'**

**Keri pounced on Taka with another passionate kiss, and he pinned the smaller boy down on the bed again.**

Taka squirmed this time, thinking a bit straighter this time- but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the stronger boy to budge. He whined quietly, which could have been misinterpreted as a small moan as he feebly struggled with the other boy.

**This time, Taka struggled... Keri pulled away. "How come you didn't mind last time?" Keri asked, confused at the mixed messages he was getting. "What the hell!"**

Taka clenched his eyes shut, balling his hands into fists, "I don't know! But... I feel..." 'That maybe you don't actually care...'

**"Feel what?" Keri growled, turning away. **

"I feel..." he hesitated, Keri's presence quickly becoming somewhat awkward... before he rolled over, away from Keri, "...whatever. You don't care anyway."

**Keri's eyes narrowed. "Like hell I don't..." **

"Good, the feeling's mutual, as /usual/." Yup, Taka had receeded into his normal grumpy self...

**"I knew this would be one-sided..." he muttered, getting off the bed and standing up. Keri's eyes were glassy like he was about to cry, but he only shook his head. "Michiko... she always talked about being in love as this... wonderful thing. But all it is is pain. I guess, living in a harem... I can't tell the difference between the two kinds." and with that, he shuffled towards the door.**

Taka swallowed hard- he was leaving... he'd be alone again... but... there wasn't anything he could do...

**Keri took the liberty to, instead of leaving right away, smack his head against the wall a few times; each time whispering the word "baka" to himself.**

Taka rolled over, hair strewn across the pillow and hand clenching the sheets as he watched Keri with emotionless eyes. His eyes narrowed slightly when he started to hit his head off the wall, but he said nothing.

**Keri spared one more glance at Taka, before he reached for the doorknob. He opened the door, and hoped the little children forgot about wanting to play with him. "What a crappy birthday..." he muttered**

Taka went deathly quiet at those words... and he stayed silent until Keri left the room and closed the door.

**... only for Keri to be swarmed by the kids again. The combined force of their tackle sent Keri straight into the door, him ending up whacking his head against the door, hard. **

**"FUCK." he yelled, but then hastily covered his mouth.**

**'/Tsk tsk. Young children's ears, my boy.../'**

The children squealed, "NINJAAAAAA OMG BAD WORD"

**"Shhh..." Keri hushed, reaching up to touch where his head made an impact on the door.**

**And fuck. One of the kids was on his hair.**

And that kid was drooling.

**Keri tugged at his hair, suddenly in a bad mood. "Get off. My. Hair." he snarrled.**

The children squealed and lifted Keri up, carrying him off like some sort of war trophy!

**Keri sighed. "Henge no justu..." he muttered, once more making the seal. He turned himself into a bluish-navy cat, and ran back towards Taka's room. He didn't look out where he was going though, as one of the kids had tried to grab his tail, and promptly ran into the door.**

The children started to divebomb for the cat with vicious intentions!

**Keri clawed at the door desperately, meowing - but hissing at the approaching children.**

Unfortunately, as Keri seemed to forget... Taka was bedridden. And not to mention in a funk with Keri.

**In a puff of smoke, hopefully blinding the children for at least a FEW seconds, Keri reached for the doorknob and slammed the door behind him, sliding down the door. 'Trauma' was written all over his face, and he was breathing heavily.**

Taka didn't seem to notice Keri come back into the room, or he didn't care or something... instead he was curled up on his bed, blanket loosely around his waist and a pillow hugged tightly to his chest, his face buried in it. He shivered often, but maybe all the shakes weren't shivers...

**Keri breathed in and out heavily, quickly locking the door. He collapsed onto the floor;**

**"Skrew the front door. I'm jumping out the window..." he muttered.**

Taka froze then- Keri was back in his room? He lifted his hands to his face, wiping at his eyes before Keri noticed.

**Keri got up and darted for the window, tripping on his own feet and falling onto his face. "Fuuuck..." he mumbled, curling up and bringing a hand to his nose. When he brought it back within view, he saw he was bleeding. "Ugh..."**

Taka sat up weakly, looking down at Keri- when he noticed the blood he winced, "Are you alright?"

**Keri didn't reply; at the moment, he felt too much like ass. Murphey's law always loved him for some reason, and refused to leave him alone. Bad things happen to good people... but, most of all, bad things happen to KERI...**

Taka frowned, squirming under the covers until his feet hit the floor. Sliding out of bed, he sat on the floor- he swayed a bit, holding his head- his low blood pressure was really getting to him. Reaching up onto his desk, he grabbed a box of tissues and crawled over to Keri, plonking infront of him and handing him the box, "Here..."

**Kyatto stopped the bleeding almost right away, but he used the tissue to clean up the blood anyways. "Thanks... Taka-kun..." he muttered.**

Taka nodded, "No probl-" before swaying forward, falling straight into Keri's chest, "...em..."

**Keri blinked, still somewhat bloodstained; it took him a moment to realise what KIND of a compromising position he an Taka were in, so he blushed lightly.**

**'/You know, I just realized red totally clashes with blue. Hmm./'**

Taka groaned, trying to regain himself, "Sorry- I'm dizzy... shouldn't have gotten up..." He bit his lip as another headache came on, but he tried hard not to let Keri know that he was in pain.

**'/Danger, danger! High voltage! When we touch! When we kiss! When we touch/'**

**"Shut up..." Keri moaned, clutching his head - and not realizing he had said that out loud.**

A pained whine bit at the edge of Taka's voice, "Sorry," yet he still couldn't move. Bringing his hands up, he meant to initially rub at his temples to ease the building throb in his head, but he only got half way and settled for gripping Keri's shirt to stabilize himself before he slipped down or to the side.

**"Whaa?" he began, before Taka took hold of his shirt and slipped. His team mate's face was at his stomach, and it just kept getting more and more compromising. 'Well now. Has he changed his mind again?'**

**'/Fire in the disco/' Kyatto chimed, watching this all unfold out of Keri's eyes. '/I wonder how far you two are going to get tonight.../'**

Taka whined, "Sorry! Sorry- please, Keri, just help me up... My head's spinning, it's hard to move..."

**'T-t-tonight?' Keri blushed, not knowing exactly what to to. "Oh, um... Uh... Um... s-sure?" his voice cracked, and he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth; other hand helping Taka out.**

Taka, now back in a more stable sitting position, sighed in relief, "Thanks..." he gave a small glance towards his bed, frowning when realising he'd have the same problem getting back up there...

**Keri wouldn't make eye contact, but when he spared another glance at Taka, he was looking at the bed..**

**'Oh my...' he thought. 'What the hell is up with this guy... first he wants it, then he doesn't... now he wants it again?'**

**'/Well, he got his first taste of you. I guess you're addictive/' Kyatto snickered. '/You're like smoking. Disgusting at first, but then you can't let go of it./'**

**'Gee... thanks. I guess I should be complimented?' his gaze quickly turned annoyed, before he glanced back at Taka.**

Taka turned his gaze back to Keri after a moment, "Hey... um..."

**"Hmm?" Keri leaned forewards at bit, as Taka was a quiet boy.**

A blush stained Taka's face, and he looked off to the side, "Do you think... that you could... um..." he stared down at the ground, lowering his voice, "helpmegetbackintobed..."

**Keri blinked before his mind pieced together that sentance. After it clicked, he smiled a predatory smile. "I thought you'd never ask, Taka-kun..." he said seductively, picking Taka up bridal style and crawling onto said bed.**

He blushed brightly yet otherwise ignored Keri's tone of voice, glad to be back on the bed where he didn't risk the chance of falling over into Keri's chest (or crotch XD). "Thanks.."

**Keri smirked, looking Taka in the eyes. "Now, dispite what anyone might think... I really do want to know you." then he repeated those three, menacing words; "Inside /and/ out..."**

A shiver ran down Taka's spine- he wasn't sure if he liked what Keri was saying... "What... what do you mean by that...?"

**Keri smirked. "I thought you'd never ask..."**

**Quickly, yet gentle; Keri firmly pinned Taka to the bed and straddled the boy's waist. He leaned forewards, and gave the boy a kiss. "This is what I mean..."**

Taka growled at the boy, additude coming back from seemingly nowhere, "Well then I think you already know me damn well enough!"

**Keri sighed, amused. "Come, little bird. That's not what /I/ think..."**

Taka sighed. He honestly didn't have the energy to refuse Keri today- maybe if he just let him do what he wanted he'd get bored and go play with Saki or something... "Then what /do/ you think?"

**Keri traced a sharp fingernail down Taka's front, stopping just at the elastic of his boxers. "I think I've only just scratched the surface."**

Taka flushed red, "Y-you don't mean!"

**Keri giggled. "Mean what, Taka-kun?" he said, slowly tugging at his team mate's only article of clothing.**

Taka squirmed under his hold, "That..! That...! You know! Stop messing with me!"

**"Messing?" Keri questioned, loosing the fingernail's grip on Taka.**

Taka bit his lip, trying to force the blush away- but it stayed put, "This... I... I'm... You... we... I..." he trailed off, at a loss for words.

**"Now now now..." Keri continued, leaning in closer. "Look into my eyes. What do you see?"**

**He paused, waiting for Taka to answer; he knew his pupils were unnaturally slitted at the moment, as his claws had gotten sharper. He was also sure that the markings on his face had spread out...**

Taka turned his gaze back to Keri, looking into his eyes, "...what kind of question is that?" He noticed his pupils, but he was pretty used to them by now- except, "...they're narrower than usual...your pupils... I don't get it..."

**"Don't you ever wonder why I'm associated with cats, Taka-kun? You're not the only one with secrets... /dark/..." he emphasized the word as he spoke, "...dark secrets..."**

Taka looked off to the side, "Everyone has their secrets..." But inside, he was curious. He tried not to let onto his curiousity, but Keri had a good chance of catching on to it...

**Keri smirked; Taka was avoiding his gaze. "The last person I told..." he trailed off, but paused. "Nevermind, it's unimportant." he shrugged, still watching Taka with interest.**

Taka looked back to him, voice quiet, "...who?"

**Keri's grin grew, revealing his fangs. "I told you it was unimportant... that is, unless /you/ want to know, Taka-kun..." he trailed off, still studying the smaller boy.**

Taka huffed, "As if." It was obviously a lie- like a little kid's retort.

**Keri smirked. "Oh? I'll trade you information..." he began, still watching Taka's responses.**

Taka froze. Information... his curiousity was really eating at him. Flicking his eyes back to Keri, he hesitated before, "...for what?"

**"Information? Or if you'd rather..." he traced his finger from the bottom of his team-mate's jaw to his chin, "...playtime?"**

Taka shivered, blush covering his face. His reply made it obvious that he definitely wasn't thinking straight because of his cold, "...fine."

**Keri giggled. "So, you want to know my little secret?" he held up his hand, showing Taka how sharp his nails had become.**

Taka hesitated, before giving him a small nod.

**Keri took Taka's hand and laid it on his stomach. "Purring... Hmm..." he trailed off, enjoying Taka's touch - even though it was he who was guiding it. "Ever since I was a child..."**

Taka tensed when his hand was taken, but then forced himself to relax. He had to deal with it to kill this curiousity. It was only then he noticed the purring Keri mentioned... and waited intently for him to continue.

**"Ever since I was a child, I've had a voice inside my head." he said, leaning in closer to Taka. "It's been guiding me... concelling me... telling me what to do. And I've trusted it for all these years. Even now, it sees out of my two eyes, and it sees the world."**

Taka nervously looked back at him, "...what is it...?"

**"A demon." he replied. "And until recently, I had no idea. It's thanks to Saki, I've realised what's inside of me..."**

Taka blinked at him, "So... that time... at the oasis? Was that..."

**"Kyatto." he smiled, tapping one of his fangs with a sharp fingernail. "And now, I've held up my end of the deal."**

Taka flushed red, "Yeah, yeah, fine..." before receeding into a quietness... he hesitated before looking back at Keri, "What is it you want to know?" He wasn't about to give himself up to him that soon...

**"Tsk tsk... I was hoping for playtime..." he said with mock disappointment, acting like one of the harem girls. "Tell me... your... secret, now, Taka."**

Taka blushed at his tone of voice, "Which one? Stop being so vague..."

**"After all!" he laughed, leaning back, "What could be worse than having this annoying cat!" and he tapped his head.**

**"Hmm... the /dark/ one..." he smirked and leaned forewards again. "Or it's playtime."**

Taka nervously bit his lip, "I... I..." Memories started to flood back from his past, ones he wanted to shove away. He didn't want to tell Keri just yet... it seemed his past was more private than his body, "...fine. Go ahead."

**Keri took off his shirt, and tossed it to the side lightly, but left the collar on. After all, Michiko gave it to him, and gave him his nickname. On the back of the medallion, it said which harem he lived in. So, he wasn't about to let it off his neck. Keri leaned forewards, and licked at the side of Taka's jaw...**

Taka shivered, and immediately went to push Keri away, but then remembered their deal. He wasn't about to go back down on it- he didn't do that. So he stayed still, letting Keri do with him as he pleased.

**Keri smirked. "It's no fun if the uke doesn't fight back, anyways..." he gripped Taka's wrists, and tugged. "It's more fun if the uke participates, though..." he hinted.**

Taka blushed brightly, repeating Keri "Participates!"

**Keri giggled and nodded, bringing Taka's hands closer to Keri's pants. "Yes..."**

The blush increased as his hands got closer to Keri's pants, "what... what do you want me to do?" he asked nervously.

**"Isn't it obvious?" he questioned, the innocence in his tone clashing with the situation completely. "I need to strip down, too, you know..."**

Taka clenched his eyes shut- at least it wasn't as bad as he thought, "...f-fine..." Before clasping the edge of Keri's pants, he fumbled to find the zipper...

**Keri smirked and ran his hand through Taka's hair. "Good uke..."**

Taka blushed brightly, still fumbling with his job, and he bit back a small moan as Keri played with his hair, which was one of his weak points... Eventually he managed to get Keri's zipper, and he started to tug off his pants.

**Keri leaned in to dominate Taka with another kiss; Taka's moan was so... satisfying...**

Initially, Taka was going to just let Keri kiss him- but with the boy's hands in his hair, he was thinking strangely... and so he leaned in to close the gap between him and Keri, starting the kiss himself.

**'Taka must find demons sexy...' his mind made up, slipping his tongue into his Team-mate's mouth. He dug one of his nails into his team-mate's hand, wondering if Taka was a masochist...**

**'/I'm kinky. So you never know.../'**

Taka squirmed, and shied away from the kiss for a moment, but then returned at it quickly, arching up at Keri again. In the movement, he forgot about his hands and they were pushed up and into Keri gently..

**It was Keri's turn to moan. Taka was /excellent, which make Keri wonder if Saki got to him first...**

**...With this thought in mind, he suddenly became more violent as the sadism started to kick in. His claws began to gently scratch at Taka's waistline..**

Taka squirmed, wincing, "Keri.." he whined, trying to move away from the scratching, "Stop it... please..."

**Keri pulled away... he hadn't really realised he was hurting Taka until he saw the scratches he had made on his side. His eyes widened when he saw that, wondering...**

**'Did... did you do this?' he yelled at his inner demon. 'Answer me!'**

The scratches started to turn an irrated red colour- luckily not bleeding yet. The smaller boy frowned, not sure if he could really trust Keri or not...

**Keri shrugged it off. "Kyatto... /is/ kinda' kinky, you know..." he whispered into Taka's ear, wondering too how far this would go.**

Taka gave him a dirty glare- the point getting across that he didn't find that amusing and it was no excuse.

A knock came at the door suddenly, "Taka! Are you in there, you brat?"

It was Sari, the girl Taka had 'borrowed' the Shiro magazines off of...

He threw a look at Keri, more of an 'oh shit' message getting across this time.

**Keri looked unamused. He swiftly and silently got his shirt and did up his pants - preforming a seal and whispering "Henge no jutsu". Again, Keri turned into that fluffy dark navy cat that had eluded the children.**

Taka reached for the blanket quickly, pulling it back up to his chest, flopping back down on the bed and rolling so his back was to the door- just in time before Sari swung the door open, scowl on face.

"You lazy bum! STILL in bed! Jeez," marching into the room, she looked around, "Now, where are those magazines..."

**Keri jogged under the bed and laid low to the floor, hoping that Sari wouldn't look for them there...**

Sari huffed after she got no reply, "Well, I'm gonna check under your bed... it's your own fault if I find your porn mags."

"I don't /have/ magazines like those," came the blunt reply, before he rolled over, giving her a glare, "And I don't have your magazines either. Kimi took them."

"WHAT?" she black-haired girl shrieked, before bolting out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

**Keri tensed. 'Why under the - oh thank god...' he sighed in relief before he trotted back out and stretched, still in cat form.**

Taka looked at Keri, before turning to look out the window, "You could probably go out the window..."

**Keri gave him a look that said 'That-was-the-plan-until-I-got-distracted'.**

Taka shrugged, giving him a look that said 'Get on with it then', before leaning over the edge of the bed and coming back up with one of Sari's magazines, flipping it open, "See you later."

**Though, the kitty hesitated... and instead, leapt up onto the bed and rubbed against Taka's arm, purring. 'I had fun playing...' he thought, knowing he would probably relay it to Taka later.**

**(then Taka grabbed his tail and Keri jumped out the window. XD END)**

Taka looked down at Keri, before shyly reaching out and patting his head gently, "Go."

**Keri, instead, purred under Taka's touch, and didn't obey. Like a normal cat.**

Taka frowned, "I said /go," before retracting his hand.

**Keri clawlessly pawed at the hand that was petting him moments before. 'But... Iwanna... you don't know how GOOD that feels...!'**

Taka shook off the paw, "Go, before Sari comes back. /Now/."

**Keri looked his team-mate in the eye defiantly; tail swooshing back and forth elegantly. 'I want... to be PATTED...' he thought, somewhat frustrated.**

Taka flopped back down, picking up the magazine and flipping through the articles on Shiro-kun again, now just trying to ignore Keri.

**Keri gave up, quickly loosing interest. And, in a flash, he was out of the window and out of sight. 'Get well soon, Taka...' he thought, taking another glance at the orphanage.**

**'/And thus the sweet words remain unspoken./'**

**'Like they always do...'**

(THE END 3)


End file.
